Deep Progression
by Liv Pierce
Summary: Hermione is force to choose a subject in which to further her career. Is her love of potions enough to overcome working with Snape? And will she finally realize her feelings for the Professor? UPDATE: Abandoned for now.


A/n: Howdy! Ok so this is my take on a Hermione/Severus story. I hope it's long enough but if not, please don't shoot me. I write and post as I like and if it seems the right place to stop, I do. The title came from one of my best friends, Nikki. I don't know how she got it, but I liked it. If you have any suggestions for a better one, please let me know. And now, after a short interruption for the disclaimer, the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters/places/ideas. I do however own the plot.

Chapter One

Hermione Granger sat at breakfast staring at the newspaper and letter she held in hand. One stated the new law that all graduating Hogwarts students must, in order to better prepare themselves for the war against Voldermort, further their education in one area of study. The other showed a list of subjects in which to study and the number of students the professor of that subject had agreed to teach. Now it was left to Hermione to decide in what subject to further her education.

The list of choices was extensive. A subject was only put on a student's list if the professor thought the student capable of studying in their field. It seemed that Hermione was capable of studying in any field, for Hermione's list contained most of the subjects taught at Hogwarts. There was one other thing that limited the students in which course they could select: the number of students each professor was willing to take on. Most teachers had five or six and a few, like Professor Flitwick, had an unlimited number, not wanting to turn anyone down. Only one professor had limited himself to one, Snape.

With such a long list Hermione was in for a long contemplation. Harry and Ron had both decided to work with Hagrid, knowing he wouldn't require much work. Hermione had briefly entertained the idea of going that route too, to be with her friends, but, as she reasoned, she didn't like many animals and she like small classes (Hagrid had also put no limit on his number). With those things considered, she now had only two choices—McGonagall and Snape. To any observer who didn't know Hermione, but knew very well the dispositions of both McGonagall and Snape, would think her crazy to even contemplate choosing Professor Snape. But Hermione like potions far better than Transfiguration, she just had to decide if she liked it enough to put up with days filled with Snape.

Severus Snape sat at the high table, his trademark sneer in place. He scanned the room and his eyes came to rest on Hermione Granger. The girl was sitting at the Gryffindor table papers in both hands. She was obviously contemplating which subject in which to further her education. And he had to admit, even to himself, that he hoped his was the chosen one.

"But only because she is the only one competent enough to work with me personally." He was quick to reassure his mind. He continued to watch as she slowly laid the papers, now crumpled from her clenched hands, on the table, shove her untouched food away, and search through her bag for a quill and parchment. She wrote something on the newly found paper, and then said something to her redheaded companion ("Probably, 'No, I'm not going to eat that.'" He mused as Ron Weasley her disgarded plate), and continued to write her brief letter. She then folded the parchment, stored the quill in her bag, said good-bye to Potter and Weasley, and exited the Great Hall.

At this, Snape rose from the table and walked to the chamber off the Great Hall. There he went through another doorway and down a winding set of stone stairs: The quickest way to the dungeons, where he would wait and see if he would be apprenticing THE Miss Granger.

Hermione had made up her mind. She loved making potions enough to put up with Professor Snape. So Snape it was. She quickly pushed her plate of uneaten food away, told Ron he could eat it, and composed a quick letter to Professor Snape, stating her hope she is selected to fill the single position he offered for the furthering of education, and hurried down to the dungeons to give her letter to Snape.

She quickly made her way to the lower level of the castle. She knew her way around Hogwarts better than her own home after seven years of following Harry and Ron around on one adventure after another. So for this reason, it was no surprise that she didn't get lost at all while working her way through the maze-like hallways of the dungeons.

At Snape's door, she paused to straighten her clothing and make herself presentable. She couldn't wait to get started working and it never crossed her mind that Snape might not have been in his classroom, or even that he might have had another applicant for his one position. She finished her straightening and knocked on the door.

"What!" was Snape's response and though barely heard, she was sure he had near screamed it. She opened the door and walked purposefully to his desk, where he was currently seated. His head was bent, obviously either grading papers or working on a lesson plan.

"Professor Snape? Sir?"

"Yes, yes, I'm listening. What do you want?" he glanced at her only for a second, and then his head was down again, quill on paper, long black hair just barely grazing the paper, following his quill.

"Sir, I just wanted to give you this." She placed the letter near his left hand, which was resting beside his parchment. His writing paused as he glanced at the letter, and then flicked his eyes to Hermione.

"Very well." He said dismissively. Hermione stood expectantly, "What, Miss Granger? If you're waiting for a thank you, you will be standing here until the Weasley family stops reproducing. I have no reason to thank you; you've done me no favor. Now go!"

Hermione turned and walked to the door, but before she left she turned back, "You're welcome, Sir." She called and then left, letting the door slam after her.

A/n II: I hope you like it. Please read and review. If you do, you'll get more story. I want to congratulate one of my best friends, Mary, on getting accepted into the School of Math and Science (an exclusive private school only a few hundred kids from the entire state get accepted each year). And to Nikki, Callie and Julia: Congrats on finishing this school year successfully. Please review.

Peace and Love,

Liv


End file.
